Every Clique An Ending
by TheMockingJay'sFlight
Summary: Senior year has arrived and the Pretty Comittee is going down. Massie has a broken everything. Alicia is being an Alpha/Party Girl Gone Wild. Dylan is anorexic. Kristen is the only happy PC member. Claire can't find balance. It's all falling apart.
1. Plot Line

**Girls like the members of the Pretty Committee thrive on drama. But there's plenty of it inside the clique. PC is falling down.**

**Massie Block**: No longer alpha. The PC, like everything else in her once perfect life, is falling apart. Parents are cheating, friends are fighting, boys are going too fast. Will she survive?

**Alicia Rivera: **Finally got what she wanted: Alpha-ness. She's picking up a new wild party girl reputation, and everybody wants to be her BFF or boyfriend. But is she going too far?

**Dylan Marvil: **Is totally luving (!) her new bod and new BF. But with all her new model pressure, she needs to stay thin, even if it means starving herself. Will her anorexism get scary?

**Kristen Gregory: **No longer poor! And OH MY GAWD! She's being scouted in soccer. She's so happy, despite the quaking of the PC. Is she able to forget PC and move on?

**Claire Lyons: **Is trying to put the PC back together. And is cheating on Cam…with his new hot friend. Can she find balance?

**What's going to go down in their final year at BOCD?**


	2. Chapter 1: Massie

**Massie**

All day, I've been crying in bed. it's hard not to forget all the family stuff that's been happening. Both Mom _and_ Dad have been lying to each other. Dad was cheating on Mom with a secretary at his work. Mom used a whole lot of money without telling Dad. I'm Massie Block, so of course I know what's happening before it happens. Divorce. Well, duh. Their marriage is practically ruined. I mean I'm the only thing, besides the house and the money, that's really important. Dad gets the house and Mom's going to find a house in Westchester. Bean is my only friend now. I remember what I heard the rest of the PC talking about:

"_What do you think's going to happen to Massie?"-Claire_

"_Ahw-bviously,Kendra and William are going to get a divorce, Kuh-laire."-Dylan_

"_How is the Pretty Committee going to cope? I mean, have you seen how Massie is? She is our alpha after all!"-Alicia_

"_I guess it'll work out somehow. Maybe Mass will be taking a break from the PC."-Kristen_

"_A br-eak? Who's going to be alpha?"-Alicia_

"_The beta, maybe. Oh, Leesh, you're really not thinking about being alpha again! Are you?"-Claire_

_Alicia doesn't respond._

"_You guys, it'll be oh-kay. Just trust massie and everything will work out."-Kristen_

"_Yeah, whatevs! C'mon, let's go! We got to get to class."-Dylan_

I know now I can't trust any of the girls now. But, Kristen did have a good idea. Taking a break. Gawd, I haven't had a good break for EVER!


	3. Chapter 2: Alicia

Well, of course I knew that Massie's parent's dilemma would be the perf time to take my right-ful spot as alpha. I mean, like, it is only fitting to have me as the alpha. Look at me and see the truth. I am oh, so hot. My olive complexion, my cute eyes, full lips, my height, not to mention my bra size. Boys ask me out every day! I am the true alpha, duh! So at school I made my move. "Hey, guys, wanna come to my house on Friday for a sleepover?" I asked oh-so-casually. "But Alicia, Massie owns Fridays. You got kicked out because of a sleepover on Friday, remember," Claire asks with innocence. Dylan the model answers, "Kuh-laire! Uhm, Massie's house is in chaos, duh! It'd be better at Leesh's house." Kristen nods her head. Claire still seems nervous. "Are you 100% sure? Totally?" she asks. Gawd! Can she just accept the answer? Right then, Massie walks in. "Hey, Mass," I chime, "I was just talking to the girls and I am going to have the sleepover at my house, kay kay?" Massie gives a look of shock but puts herself back together. "What. Did. You. Just. Say. Alicia. Rivera?" she asks angrily. "Massie, look. We totally heart you and all, but you know with the stuff at your house in all, may-bee it'd be better to have everyone come over to mine. It's, you know, kinda uncomfortable with all the lawsuits and whatnot." I add. Under her breath, I hear Kristen whisper, "Lawsuits and whatnot. That's a new one." Massie looks a bit better, but is still on the verge of putting a bow on my head and kicking me into the LBR dump. Lucky for me Dylan comes in at the right moment. "Yeah, I mean, Mass, after my parents got divorced, my mom wouldn't let anyone come over. It's like, a time for grieving or something. Just chill. "Massie looks doubtful and says, "_Right_. Dylan, your mom is Merri Lee Marvil, and that sounds to-tally un-Merri Lee like." But it's true and we all know it, and Massie suddenly has a change of heart and/or a plan of revenge in store. "But, you're right, Leesh. May-bee it'd be good to get away. Anyway, this is our last year at BOCD. Might as well let you have your EW moment right?" She walks away, Claire following. As the rest of the PC begins to follow, I say, "Thanks, Dylan." She smiles. "Ehmagawd, Alicia, I can NOT believe you pulled the 'let's have a sleepover at my house when it's Massie's night' card. And really, 'lawsuits and whatnot'? Are you turning into, like, your dad?" Kristen asks then giggles. We all laugh.

"Hey, Alicia?" Dylan asks. "Yeah?" Dylan hesitates before asking, "Why do you want to be the alpha?" I look around the sleepover. Claire and Kristen are painting their nails. Massie isn't here yet. "I guess it just feels right. I dunno I'm always so sick of being number two." It's true. Massie is so uptight about the clique. Do anything wrong and you'll be labeled an EW (eternal wannabe) or a LBR (loser beyond repair.) "Well, Rivera, you'd be one good alpha." Dylan smiles and walks away. I would, wouldn't I? Of course, I would.


End file.
